Luna's Last Day Home
by Lumiscious
Summary: It's Luna's last day home, she's decided to spend sometime with her father before leaving her home and traveling the world. She thinks about her mother, her friends, but most of all. The one day with dean. One-shot or Two-shot, R


Luna woke up; she looked at her dresser and picked up the sandy-colored wand. Picking it up, she got out of bed and stuck behind her ear.

"Good morning!" she said to nobody in particular and went straight to her closet, she looked up her ceiling, and six familiar faces were looking down at her. Her friends. All of them, it was her last day at home, her last day to spend with her father before she left on her venture across the world. Stretching, she picked up the butterbeer cork necklace, and the radish earrings her mother had made for her when she was a little girl.

"Daddy?" she said aloud, she smelled plimpie soup cooking on the stove, it was her favorite. She walked down out of her refurbished room, smiling to herself.

"Pudding and plimpie soup, daddy? I had never tried that before." she said.

"No dear, separately, I was just about to put the pudding in the cooler before we go out back to the river, or did you want to visit the Burrow?" her father asked, his flossy hair wild moist from the steam coming out of the soup.

"I was looking forward to trying something new, actually. But I thought we'd spend the day together actually." she said, her voice soft. "I'm leaving a little while past seven, and I want see you for a few months. I know you're always alone. Actually, Daddy I thought you could start dating when I leave, find me a good Step Mommy." she giggled, playing with a strand of her hair.

"The soup is ready, go get dressed while I get everything ready to go." he smiled at his daughter's blunt honesty, and began shuffling over the soup.

Luna went back to her room and put on a pair of Muggle shoes she had bought when her father took her to a local flea market, a green sweater Neville Longbottom had given her for Christmas.

"Ready?" came her fathers voice.

"I'm on my way!" she said. Jumping up she looked at the six faces again. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Dean. Her six friends. Her six real friends.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Neville were the first of the six. Ginny was her friend since they met in Charms the second day of school, everyone was picking on Luna because of her earrings and Ginny kicked one of them. Neville and Harry walked into the compartment in her fourth year, since then they were friends, later Ron and Hermione came in. It took a bit longer for Hermione though, but she was closer to her than anyone else.

Dean was dating Luna for a while, but realized they were better as friends. Luna recalled that faithful morning at the Shell Cottage.

"I was just wondering, have you ever heard of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?" Luna asked her eyes wide as se helped Dean chop up some wood. She held the wood while Dean (being over 17) chopped it with a wand Bill had leant him.

"No, what are they?" he asked, grinning.

"They're these fuzzy little animals," she got up wiping her dirty hands on her pants.

"Let me help you," Dean said, waving his wand and whispering "scourigify," her hands were covered in soap, he rinsed it and dried it, "There's one spell that does all of that, but I forgot It." he grinned sheepishly and got a chuckle out of Luna.

"I don't remember it either, what were we talking about?" she asked, more to herself then to Dean.

"Crumple--" he began.

"Crumple-Horned Snorkacks!" she said, snapping her fingers, she pushed Dean and he fell on the floor. "Sorry!" she said, picking him up.

"Don't worry," he smiled, taking her hand.

"Well, like I was saying," she said as she bent down to help him pick up the logs.

"I'll take them, you go on."

"Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are these timid little creatures my mother, father and I found a long time ago when I was a wee little girl, my mother was humming a waltz song while my father was cooking some soup of a fire, and I saw a purple little creature go out into the woods, I asked my mother if I could go and she said yes, so I went.

"I saw a whole community of them! Furry little purple ears, and all it was amazing! You'll have to see it sometime. They have horns on their heads, and look like furry hippo." Luna smiled.

"Really?" asked Dean, his eyebrow perched.

"Oh yes! If you ever want to see one I suggest you play a little waltz music, not to fast you could scare it away! Remember, they're timid." she said as they entered the shell cottage, Dean shrugged at Harry and they made their way to the dining room.

"Maybe you could take me to look for one," he whispered before following Bill into another room.

Luna and her father were by the river, it was a sunny day and Luna's feet were in the water, being bitten by tiny little fish.

"Do you promise to write?" her father asked.

"Of course I do every stop I'll write. On the trains, everywhere." she looked at her father who was out in the middle of the lake, his pants roll up and his stringy hair pulled back.

"Good." he said.

"I love you, Daddy." she told him.

"I love you too, Luna. Have I ever told you how much you remind me of your mother?" He told her, walking back to shore to his daughter.

"No, we've never talked about her that much."

"You have her eyes, and her hair, and her hands." He smiled.

"I know that," Luna pulled her wand out from behind her ear and twirled it in the air.

"But most of all, you have her outlook on life. I can see the same glint in her eye that I saw in hers, that thirst for knowledge that is find in every Ravenclaw and that open-mindedness that is only found in a special few." he gushed.

"You're proud of being a Ravenclaw, aren't you daddy?"

"Not as proud as I am of you, sweetie. You've made me unbelievably proud. And I know you can only make me even prouder, you'll do great things Luna. Even if it's just writing a letter to your old dad every day, the effort you put into everything is astounding and astonishing. I could go on about how amazing you are, but sadly it's passed five, I think you'd best be on your way. I packed you some dirigible plums." he gave Luna a big hug, Luna hugged him back. Crying onto his shoulder, she squeezed him tighter.

"I love you dad." she choked, something she barely did.

"I love you too Luna."

* * *

A/N: I was attempting to write about Luna, she's my second favourite character and I wanted to write something that was about her, her relationship with Dean and her father, and how she remembes her mother. I don't pretend to be good at writing Luna, so no flaming about that please but constructive criticism is always welcome.

-Lumiscious


End file.
